The Spirit of Knowledge and The lessons Across the omniverse
by aaron.harvey960
Summary: The Otaku and His students ruto) And Sasuko (Fem. Sasuke) takes them on a journey to teach them lessons that they will Never learn Much to his joy across the Omniverse with the strongest system Of all time Romance Drama humor
1. Chapter 1

**_hello Aaron Harvey here Back with Another Story If You Don't Know this I am Just an Author for fun Please in joy I would Like You to review though Just to see your opinions!_**

Two Warriors Faced off in the valley of the end

Sasuko And Naruko

One for power

The other for acknowledgement

Naruko was using the tailed beast the very thing that scorned her very existence That made her life a living hell she was doing that to bring her best friend Sausko uchiha Back from the clutches of the snake Sannin.

Sasuko was using the curse mark given to her by the Snake sannin to help her defeat her sister she in one night defeated her entire clan She became a traitor to gain more power in order to defeat...Her Nothing was going to stand in her way even if she must kill her best friend to do so!

"I'm not going back dobe" She said "I need more power In order to defeat...her" Curse mark level 2 a chidori forming in her left hand

"I'm bringing you back even if I have to break every bone in Your Body! Naruko snarled In her Kyuubi Cloak a rasengan forming in her right hand

"Sausko!"

"Naruko!"

The two Clashed creating a Blinding light

When the light died down the two stared in horror

Their sensei Aaron Harvey Had took Both blows for them

He coughed Blood

"Sensei" they both screamed in horror

I chuckled, "I couldn't let my precious students kill themselves" I said

Causing them to blush

"Sensei no baka "Naruko yelled "you could of died"

I Just smiled at her Before Looking at Sausko

"So... You believe By going to the snake fag you will gain more Power You believe that Power Is everything " I smirked as I looked at her Causing her blush to darken

She nodded My smirk Grew

"Kira!" [As You wish Host!]

Suddenly a Blue Wormhole Appeared Scaring the hell out of them as they looked at it with wide eyed

Imagine the portal Thanos used By the space stone to teleport across worlds

"Harvey What are You doing" Sasuko asked with narrowed eyes

"Relax "I spoke Calmly and smoothly causing both to blush deeper '

"**We are going on a field trip!"**

The portal sucked us in Before it closed

_**how did you like it **_

_**please review and state Your opinion Just so you Know If your a dick I won't listen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Z city

A Blue Portal appeared in a certain Someone's apartment in an abandoned districted

Ugh where the hell are we dattebayo? Naruko Groaned

?Your in My Apartment! A bored males voice spoke

Causing them to turn towards the voice their eyes widen

"My god hes s-s-s-so Bald!" naruko screamed

"I know dobe I can see my own reflection from here" Sasuko said with wide eyes

a tick mark to appear on his forehead

"Sensei allow me to eliminate the intruders" a certain cyborg spoke as he switched his arms to cannons

Naruko had stars in her eyes as Sasuko looked on in interest

Aarons eyes widen Seeing the protagonist of the one punch man series

" My apologies for their disrespectful behavior saitama dono genos dono !" I bowed

"How do you know our names?" Genos" said with narrowed eyes as he aimed it at me

I am the Spirit of Knowledge! I spoke up in an accent causing My two students to look at me deadpanned ( similar to Look at me, look at me I'm the captain now!)

"Seriously Sensei what's with voice change ? Naruko deadpanned " I ignored her

"We are from a different world!" Saitama looked on interest "really are their any strong fighters"

"I shook my head nothing compared to your calibur Saitama-dono"

Geno's lowered his cannons "finally someone who knows of his masters true strength he thought pleased

Saitama sighed and went back to his bored Expression

"These are my students Naruko and sasuko!"

We come here to learn to grow we ask that we Live here for the time that were here

"No!" he denied instantly

I have rent money! I replied

"Kira!"

[Yes Host]

Naruko Sasuko and Saitama's eyes widen as thousands of dollars Piled up on the desk Out of nowhere

How do you have this much Naruko asked wide eyed

Sasuko: hn this is all a waste of time I should be off gaining power to defeat...him"

Naruko glared at her and I sighed Saitama and genos looked on in curiosity

Lesson #1 Think Before you do something

She glared at me I sighed " Do you know why Your sister did what she did?"

"Yes! She did it because she wanted Power!"

Young genin" I patted her on the head She Obviously Wanted you to think that?

She glared at me How would you know!" I am the spirit of knowledge I Smirked causing her to scoff " keep telling yourself that"

"If you don't believe me ask her yourself when you find her"

I turned toward the bald man "Please saitama-dono I asked that we stay here as we have nowhere to go"

He sighed look I can't, I barely have enough room as it is

That won't be necessary I told them Blue light emitted from my hands before it blinded the entire room!

Once the light died down everything was a lot bigger 10 times bigger

Genos spoke Wide eyes :Incredible!

Saitama also looked around with interest

Naruko and sasuko looked on wide eyes so that's how he did it?

Sasuko was thinking this power he would make great uchiha babies She thought staring at me with a blush

"So Can we?"

"..."

If you want When we leave this world you can come with us, you can finally meet oponents stronger than you people who can destroy the universe with just a sneeze Genos sempai it will also help you get stronger too it will make your Master happy/

I see Sensei i think we should do it this could be beneficial to us "

"Sure"

"then it's settled "

_**Second chapter done**_

_**How did you like it **_

_**Post review**_


End file.
